<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning To The End, Meeting the family by Jordan360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631790">The Beginning To The End, Meeting the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan360/pseuds/Jordan360'>Jordan360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamie and Lena [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan360/pseuds/Jordan360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the start of my story. so it is just introducing the characters and it kind of shows you what's to come but it is a journey to get there. It also hits at someone who is not very accepting about someones Sexually (Samatha is not big on Leslies being bi)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie/Lena, Leslie/mia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamie and Lena [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning To The End, Meeting the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this Is the very beginning of the story where you get to meet the different charters I am still working on it a bit and this will have two sub-chapters. please let me know what you think of it. I know there is still a bit of work that needs to be done but this is just a rough draft. this does talk about someone who is not so accepting about someones Sexually (Samatha not big on  Leslies being bi) that a head up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 1 “The beginning” </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                         "The Beginning To The End"</p><p>(Through the door you can see four happy people) All happy endings have a story behind them. Some sad, some happy, and some all over the place. Well, I bet you are wonderIng whIch kind of story thIs Is and How It happened.</p><p>It all started from birth. However, that Is not where I am going to start this story. You see there was this girl named Jamie-lee. She was only a kid when she first met Lena, the girl next to her. Lena was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen In her life (other than her mum of course). I wIll tell you more about her later but for now, let us move on and focus on Lena. Lena knew she was different than the rest of the gIrls and at a young age. She didn’t know exactly what It was at the time so when she realized she liked girls. Her whole world turned around. It was not all for the bad, but for the good. They are both the main people we will discuss in this story. For now back to how they first met.</p><p>Jamie was 6 and Lena was 7. Lena was new to the school and shy… very shy.<br/>
Jamie walked up to Lena “....hey-hey I am..Ja- Jamie-lee...but most people just call me Jamie ” she looked at Lena and all she could think about was the girl with green eyes and beautiful face would even like her. Lena didn’t say anything to Jamie she just looked at her and the way she was looking at Jamie she looked like she looked lost and like she has been through a lot.<br/>
“It's ok… I want to be your friend. I don't want to hurt you” Jamie extended her hand to Lena.<br/>
“Ok… I am...Lena. I am new...” they talk for the rest of the break and the meet after school and walked home together when Jamie realised something<br/>
“You live here… I live just up the street”<br/>
“Yeah… I do. I like that we live close” she hugged Jamie and Jamie hugged her back<br/>
“See you tomorrow...meet you here being we live so close to each other” Jamie says as she lets Lena go. Lena nods and Jamie heads the rest of the way to her house. </p><p>But as the years went by they got closer and Jamie realised she didn’t like guys and in fact, she liked girls...well one girl...in particular...which was Lena. She was 11 when she realised that she didn’t like boys and liked Lena. Lena, on the other hand, knew she was into girls when she was 7. Before then she knew that she didn’t like boys but thought maybe she will later on. She liked Jamie for a very long time. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                         "Meeting the Family"</p><p>Lena was over at Jamie’s one time they were 10 and 11 at the time when Kimberly (who is Jamie’s big sister who was 14 at the time (you will find out more about her later and now))<br/>
She walked into Jamie’s room “so who is you ‘friend’ Jamie”<br/>
“I am Lena...me and Jamie have been friends for a while...but I am just now allowed to come here” she looks at Jamie<br/>
“Hi by the way Kim” she looks at Kimberly. Kim walked out muttering under her breath.<br/>
“Sorry about her...her real name is Kimberly but it was easier for me to call her Kim...so I call her that. her and I don’t really get along...what am I saying she hates me” she looks away from Lena and says sorry really quietly Lena wraps her in a hug<br/>
“No need to be sorry...my brother Jack loves you so that makes up for it” Jamie looks at her and hugs Lena back. “Hey...would you like to come to my Aunts? She lives out of town a bit close to a forest...so we can go out there..just me and you. We can talk about everything and anything”<br/>
“I would love that and I am only sorry because I know what you've been through.”<br/>
“It’s ok. You have helped me with it without knowing it... I didn't tell you to make you feel bad. I told you because I didn’t fully know what happened and I needed to talk about it but that is why I am going to my aunts… I like going to my aunt's house. Just a warning though she doesn't have a foot anymore. She lost it in a car accident she is only 18”<br/>
“Ok... I mean she has a story behind it, right? so are we going tomorrow is that when”<br/>
“Yes, she does and Yes we shall. My uncle might be there..he lives the closest to her so he keeps checking on her” Jamie nods and hugs Lena again. </p><p>The fowling day Jamie went to Lena’s. She knocked on the door Samantha answered it but<br/>
before Samantha or Jamie could say anything Jack was hugging Jamie “JAMIE”<br/>
“Hey dude how are you Jack...man you’re getting big for a 3-year-old but I heard you’re going to be 4 soon” She picks him up and spins him a bit “and hey Lena’s mum...Samantha?” She puts Jack down<br/>
“Call me Sam” Jamie nods at Samantha and then sees Lena and they both practically run to give each other hugs. </p><p>Some time passes in the car before they get to Lena’s Aunt’s house...but Samantha doesn't drop them off too close to the house.<br/>
“Lena, your uncle will pick you up and you will sleep there...ok” Lena nods to her mum and they both head the rest of the way to Leslie house. Lena sees that her uncle is already there<br/>
“Jamie this is my uncle...James” she hugs him and Jamie waves to him saying hi as she goes into Leslie’s house<br/>
“And this is My Aunt Les. You can call her Leslie if you want ” Lena gives her a hug too<br/>
“I am guessing you are Jamie...do you want a hug too”<br/>
“I am ok but thank you. You have a really nice house”<br/>
“Thank you” (and here is where I come in. my name is Mia and you would think I would have said this earlier but I didn't. So I am Leslie’s doctor..but I was also Leslie’s girlfriend at the time...so I am in this story throughout.)<br/>
So I walked into the room and introduced myself. “Hi, I am Mia ” I was told that Leslie’s sister Samantha didn’t like the idea that her baby sister was Bi and that we couldn’t say anything about being together...but I could tell that Lena could guess what was going on because later she came up to me and said that she knew her aunt liked girls however she never told me that she was into girls at this time. </p><p>Later on that night me and Leslie were talking in the kitchen drinking tea Leslie was sitting down at the kitchen table as Lena and Jamie were sitting in the living room talking.<br/>
“Do you wonder what they are talking about?”  Les said to me  nodding towards them<br/>
“Probably school… I mean Lena is going off to high school...and Jamie still going to be in primary school...Lena is 11 right?”<br/>
“yeah she is and Jamie is 10.”<br/>
“Well then...maybe that is what it is. Does Lena know about LGBT+ stuff”<br/>
“Not that I know of...doubt Sam would be cool with her knowing stuff about it...why?” she looks right at me<br/>
“um...because ...well...she said something to me about...well about you liking girls… I think she knows about us...I mean she for sure knows about you” I look at Leslie she looks away she looks like she is about to say something just as her phone begins to ring. She stands up and walks out of the room so I go check on the girls. I talk to them until Leslie comes back and then until I have to leave.<br/>
“Bye girls..see you soon Les rest well with the foot” I wave to them all as I leave. As I am leaving I can see Jamie beginning to ask Leslie something.<br/>
"What happened to your foot...Les... Leslie.?"<br/>
"You can call me Les if you want to. And I got into a car accident not so long ago..."<br/>
They talk into the night until James comes to pick up the two girls for the night<br/>
“Come on Lena and...Jamie was it?”  James said and Jamie nods. They both stand up and wave to Leslie as they leave.</p><p>A few months later. Lena and Jamie got super close and are almost always together. But one day they are sitting in the treehouse that Les went to as a kid and is close to where Leslie lives. Talking about stuff as they did every day but today Lena randomly let it slip that she likes Jamie more than a friend.<br/>
Lucky for her tho Jamie just looked at her and said “I like you too...more than a friend… I don’t know exactly what way tho because I know there is loving someone...like my parents and I guess there will other..ways..but I not sure”<br/>
“I'm not sure either...I just know that I like you… a lot more than a friend” she looks at Jamie “we can just take things as they go...I guess...figure it out together”  Jamie looks at Lena and nods.<br/>
She looks down at her phone… “...I have to go now. Need to get home ” they both climb down the treehouse and walk back to Leslie house.<br/>
“Is it time for Jamie to get home…already? Ok, I will call your mum Lena” she takes out her phone and makes a phone call. “Ok. she should be here soon. You two just sit and wait until Sam get here” she looks at them both “you two ok” she sits next to Lena<br/>
Lena and Jamie look at each other than both basically together say  “Yes we are good” Leslie look at them then kind of laugh to herself<br/>
“If you say so” she looks up and stands up “Lena your mum is here. You two girls have fun”<br/>
Lena and Jamie both stand up “see you soon Les” they both wave and they get in the car. They barely have a chance to get their seat belt on before Smatha starts to drive off.</p><p>The drive home there is super Awkward silence because Lena knows kind of why her mum Samantha doesn’t talk to her Aunt that much and is afraid of what going to happen to her when she tells her mum she into girls and Jamie is still trying to process what she and Lena were talking about at the treehouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>